


Slytherins Being Slytherins

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Showering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Draco being the most Slytherin bastard who ever lived, Erotic Massage, M/M, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every night in the Slytherin common room, the upper years play poker. Rather than bet money, they play for favors. Some of which are very fun indeed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Being Slytherins

“You can't play because you're not at least Fifth Year,” Draco informed a Fourth Year icily.

“Why not?” The Fourth Year asked with a pout. “I'm really good at poker.”

Draco glared at the boy in a way that usually made people tremble with fear. This boy – to his credit – didn't tremble, but he did take a tiny step back. The boy looked around and noticed that _all_ of the Slytherins sitting around the large table in the common room were giving him a look that suggested that they thought he was being an idiot.

Draco sighed, trying to be patient, but not really managing. “Because we're not playing for money – none of us here really needs  _money_ – so we're playing for the life blood of all Slytherins.”

“Blood?!” The Fourth Year squeaked, thinking that this was a bit dark, even for Slytherins!

His obvious apprehension made everyone at the table chuckle – a strange laugh that was somewhere between genuine amusement and sneering at him.

“No, you idiot!” Draco exclaimed, tempted to rub his head to ward off a headache. “How did someone as dense as you get into Slytherin? Slytherins live on cunning, which usually means trading favors! There are two types of Slytherins, those who hold all the favors, and those who _owe_ all the favors. The _reason_ you are too young to play is that even if you are good enough to win, most of the favors are sexual, and we could all be expelled for touching you if you called them in.”

This made the boy blush  _and_ perk up with interest. “You're only in Fifth Year, Malfoy.”

“Which makes me old enough for most of the favors I usually win,” Draco informed him haughtily. “Now go away so that we can play.”

“Yeah alright,” the boy grumbled, asking just one thing before walking away. “So... is it like strip poker?” Which could be fun to watch.

They all rolled their eyes at him and shooed him away. When he was gone, Pansy giggled. “They're not  _all_ sexual favors.”

Draco simply shrugged. “Enough of them are.”

The best part of the game, in Draco's opinion was that he was good enough at poker that he very rarely lost any favors that he didn't want to. Better yet, he had collected so many from all his winnings that he never had to bet favors of his own anymore. This meant that he'd only ever had to perform one or two favors before he had enough in reserve to bet with.

The game played with slight differences than usual. Since they were betting favors, it didn't really make much sense to ante up. Thus they were all dealt their hand, decided if they wanted to play the round, and then tossed the slip of paper with their initial bet toward the middle of the table. 

For the first few rounds, Draco liked to risk losing only those favors he probably wouldn't use. Thus, he tossed a promised snogging session from Millicent into the pot. He then discarded the cards that weren't helping him, smirking smugly when he got his two new cards.

Sadly, they were  _all_ Slytherins, and so smirking smugly at new cards was pretty much standard and their version of a poker face. Draco looked around the table. There were far more students playing than one pack of cards allowed, so there was actually two or three packs being dealt out – but not in one commingled pack (which would allow for too many possibilities) – rather in separate packs that kept the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years all roughly separate, but the pot and who won it was communal between the groups.

The last thing that was different was that after the exchange of cards, the flurry of betting favors was much more intense than a game involving money would be. Draco's strategy was to stack the papers of favors he owned in ascending order of importance. The one that he would only bet as a last resort was a promise for him to do anything the winner wanted. Everything up to that was fair game.

Thus for the first round especially, he had no problems adding more and more slips of paper to the pot. This usually meant that even though he had crap cards, he was able to out bet everyone else – winning him the pot unless someone was willing to call his bluff. However, even in that case, he never had anything in the pot he cared about. Worst case scenario, he weeded out favors he didn't actually want, best case scenario, he earned enough favors to play forever without risking anything important.

Also, each player was only allowed a total of ten promised favors. This was much like having a limit on how much money would be lost in a regular game. So, for example, Draco did have in his hands ten slips of paper in which he promised to do things – such as perform an oral favor, or do anything the winner wanted. However, each favor had to be different. It couldn't just be ten promises to give oral. Once a favor was called in, the person who owed it could use the same favor again in the next game, or create a new one. 

Draco looked over his owned favors again. Not all of them were sexual. Some of them could be quite useful – such as a blanket statement: one favor to be used for anything at any time. He knew that Blaise Zabini would enjoy that being  _turned into_ a sexual favor, but if Draco happened to need his homework done, or if he needed a distraction during a class, or a nasty prank played. Well, obviously, there were a lot of things that Draco might need done. Thus, that one was higher up in the order of favors to keep.

And that was actually one of the reasons that Draco normally won.  _Unlike_ his peers, he was more concerned with collecting and using the favors in the best possible way, while the others were usually more concerned with trading sexual favors. Thus, once a person won the favor they were hoping for, they tended to drop out of the game and either go collect right away, or wait for the other player to drop out of the game to collect.

As planned, Draco won the first two rounds, then he folded the next round to give himself time to sort through all the favors he now owned. After that, he purposely let a few others win the favors they wanted – provided that they could hold their own against the other players. After that, he won or lost based solely on his mood – since he really was that good at poker.

“Bugger!” Blaise cried out at one point. “I'm all out of favors to bet and I can't write more until someone calls in a few!”

Draco sighed a bit reluctantly. This was one of those times when it was more useful to help out a friend than horde all these slips of paper. He sorted through them again until he got to the ones by Blaise.

“I have one in which you promise oral, and then – _ooo_! You've promised a massage!” Draco actually liked the thought of this one.

“Does that mean that you're dropping out of the game?” One of the Seventh Years asked with interest.

“I suppose,” Draco drawled, sounding bored.

“Yes!” The Seventh Year hissed happily. “I have a chance to win with you gone!” He then smirked at Blaise. “Hell! I'll generously _give_ you one of your favors back if you escort Malfoy from the room ASAP.”

Blaise let out a deeply rich laugh. “I can do that!”

Draco shook his head. “I'd rather you give  _me_ that favor, otherwise – if generosity is allowed – I could always give Blaise a few of my unwanted favors and let us both continue the game.”

This caused a minor argument over how fair either idea was. The argument was settled by a vote – which was very unSlytherin and only used in rare circumstances. The vote decided that it would be fair for the Seventh Year to generously give Blaise back his bet in exchange for getting Draco out of the room/game, but that it would not be fair for Draco to receive the favor  _or_ to give up a bunch of his favors to Blaise unearned.

Obviously, the definition of fair among Slytherins differed greatly from the usual definition. Draco rolled his eyes and conceded simply because he was holding about a hundred favors and everyone else varied between zero to perhaps twenty. This – again – was a case of knowing when to push his luck and when to back off and wait for another day.

As he was leaving, there was a Sixth Year girl who called out. “Wait!”

Draco turned to face her, wishing he remembered her name, but she was one of those that he usually didn't notice because she was normally quiet and didn't talk to anyone much.

“Is there a particular favor that you want? I have about 10 really good ones, but I'd consider trading one you want for – say – 10 you don't want.”

Which was part of the rules. Out of game trades were a popular way for students to get the favors they wanted most. Draco looked her over carefully for a moment. He didn't think that she had anything he wanted, but it couldn't hurt to appear to be willing to trade.

“Only if you have one in which I obtain a slave to wait on me hand and foot for a day,” Draco finally responded.

She grinned as wide as she possibly could. “As it happens, I do!”

Draco held out his hand in a silent order to see the favor. She gave it to him.  _Slave for a day, Blaise._ Draco looked up at his friend with a raised brow – which made Blaise wince for one second, and then grin and give a devil may care shrug.

With a nod of acceptance, Draco counted the first 10 slips of paper off the top of his pile – which were the ones he deemed least important. When he handed them to the Sixth Year Girl, she beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks! I plan to play to win now that you're off to...  _bed..._ ”

Draco rolled his eyes and finished following Blaise back to their dorm. A very quick glance around proved that Crabbe and Goyle were still busy trying to figure out their homework, and Nott was rolling up his sleeves and getting more serious about the poker game. Just as he almost reached the stairs down to the boys' dorms, he heard a loud whisper.

“This is the first time that I've actually seen Draco call in a favor,” a Seventh Year girl observed.

“That one is playing a different game than the rest of us,” an older boy remarked, sounding amused.

“And he plays on a whole different level,” a girl added. “Which is why he usually wins.”

“Yeah, but you don't seem to be understanding me,” the first girl replied. “I'm just wondering if Draco is a virgin? And if so, is he really going to have sexual favors performed on him by a boy?”

Slytherins tended to be flexible because it was all practice for when they were older and trading for Financial and Political favors. Even so, they all knew how to read between the lines. For a boy to never use the favors he owned to suddenly call them in for a boy, well, it was telling. Draco paused to see if anyone would say anything else.

Pansy snorted a laugh. “Not that it's  _any_ of you nosy buggers' business, but Draco had to bet favors before he won enough to be safe from risk, and a few of them were definitely called in, so no. He's not a virgin.”

Draco mentally sighed in relief. Leave it to Pansy to tell the truth in a way that lied for him. He had performed favors, so his hands and mouth were not virgins, but the rest of him was.

This fact actually was about to be changed a little. Draco didn't really care either way. As the older Slytherins had said, he  _was_ playing a different game, and on a different level.

Still, calling in favors and helping out a friend were both decisive moves that were very much a part of the game he was actually playing.

Once they were alone in their dorm, Blaise grinned at Draco. “You're actually going to do this?”

Apparently even  _he_ didn't believe Draco would do it. Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

“Because I happen to know that you actually _are_ a virgin,” Blaise stated with a smirk.

Draco crossed his arms and gave Blaise an amuse stare. “That's only because I'm waiting for it to mean the most, strategically. For example, if I won a favor from someone powerful in which they promise to have sex, and it is in my best interest to call in that favor.”

Blaise nodded in understanding. “So you want me to give you a massage and a blowjob?”

“ _Obviously,”_ Draco stated seriously with his usual sarcasm.

Blaise grinned a bit like a wolf. “Lucky for you that one of my mother's previous husbands had a daughter who took the time to show me how to give a really  _good_ massage.”

Draco chuckled, genuinely amused by the information. “I always knew you were a slag.”

Blaise gave him another one of those devil may care shrugs, accompanied by a matching grin. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Draco quickly stripped off. It was usually a bit cold in the dungeon, so Blaise was wearing his school robe. He took it off only so if wouldn't get in the way, but then left the rest of his clothes on.

Draco lay on top of his bed and Accio'd a bottle of oil from the side table drawer. It had been blended specially for him by his mother and had healing properties. It would soothes minor aches and pains from Quidditch practice and games, and smelled like a delicate combination of citrus and herbs. As an added bonus, since he used the oil all the time, it wouldn't be unusual for him to smell like it if he happened to use it for wanking.

Draco handed the bottle of oil to Blaise, who promptly warmed some in his hands before spreading it across Draco's back. It was soon apparent that Blaise had not been exaggerating! He really did know massage and he was  _very_ good at it.

Blaise worked on Draco's shoulders and arms before shifting to his middle and lower back. He then moved on to Draco's legs before coming back to focus on Draco's arse. Draco moaned and groaned almost the whole time, and now sighed – a sound that represented so many things.

“That feels wonderful, but don't think I don't know what you're doing,” Draco murmured drolly. “You're trying to distract me so that I'll let you do a lot more than you promised in your favors.”

“Merlin and Salazar! Draco, if you could only see how hot it is for my black hands to be pressed against your pale white skin like this! I'm like my mum, I'll do just about anyone if they catch my fancy, but you... I don't even fancy you, you're just so pleasing to the eye!”

Draco chuckled, pleased to hear that. “Still not letting you do me.” He then groaned as Blaise pressed his hands into the muscles of Draco's arse in a way that felt almost magical.

“Are you _sure_?” Blaise asked huskily. “I won't even try to have sex with you, but maybe you'll enjoy a little fingering?”

Draco was panting heavily by this point. “S... save it... For another favor.”

With a sound of deep disappointment, Blaise finished massaging the gluteal muscles. He well knew that the muscles of the arse did a lot of work each day just walking and sitting – not to mention flying on a broom or playing Quidditch. They were often the most used muscles in the body and needed massaging the most. It helped Blaise with his goal of eventually buggering Draco that they were also an erogenous zone.

Not falling for Blaise's blatant plan, Draco enjoyed every minute of the massage while giving frequent reminders that he would not be persuaded to go any further just because it felt amazing. The professional Massage Therapists that his parents occasionally hired for him when he was injured or sore were very good, but they didn't have Blaise's sheer determination. This meant that the professional massages felt rather cold and to the point when compared to this one.

“Still not letting you do me,” Draco murmured when his ragged breathing clearly proved that he was close to lying.

Growling in frustration, Blaise insisted that Draco turn over. Now that Draco was laying on his back, it was very obvious that he was not immune to Blaise's touch. However, they both had a while to cool down just a little as Blaise massaged Draco's feet, legs, arms, and abdomen. Blaise turned on the eroticism when it came to massaging Draco's chest – focusing on his nipples. 

Draco gasped and half writhed a moment later. Blaise wanted to see if the oil had a good taste or a bad taste, and so he leaned over to lick and suck on Draco's nipples. This went a long way toward weakening Draco's resolve, but he maintained just enough control that he didn't let Blaise succeed.

“Still... Not...” Draco panted.

Blaise chuckled and shifted his hands lower. A little more oil applied helped make this final massage as smooth as possible. Blaise – having discovered that the oil tasted pretty good – had no qualms about massaging the shaft he was meant to blow in just a few moments. But first, he used his hands to slide up the long thin shaft repeatedly.

Each stroke started at the base, which was very sparsely surrounded by little curly hairs. Then one hand after the other, using a firm pressure and a steady pace, Blaise mimicked milking a cow's teat – aside from the fact that cows were milked rapidly and this was not. Also, Draco's shaft was most definitely pointing up rather than down.

Draco's hips eventually started moving in time with the strokes. One hand sliding up, then the other. They twisted a bit as they moved, and it was both sheer bliss and torture since Draco hovered right on the edge; on the very  _edge_ of that wonderful feeling of falling off a cliff, only to land on clouds of pleasure.

Draco just barely managed to wonder if Blaise wanted him to end up begging to be buggered, because honestly, he was about a hair's breadth away from doing so. It took all of Draco's willpower to clutch his blanket and pant out: “Still! Not!”

Blaise laughed, completely giving up his plan to drive Draco mad with lust and want and  _need_ . He bent over and covered Draco's shaft with his hot mouth. They both knew that it wouldn't take much at this point, so it was no surprise when Blaise barely had time to form a good suction to go with the shortened and slightly faster motion of one hand before Draco was arching his back and crying out from a glorious orgasm.

When Draco could open his eyes – although he still didn't feel like he could breathe – he noticed that Blaise was still sucking and swallowing. Draco shivered and moaned at how good it felt and how erotic it looked. Blaise slowly pulled his mouth off with an audible pop.

Panting heavily, Draco gave a wry chuckle. “I might have to revise my earlier statement. Maybe rather than waiting for the most opportune moment, I  _will_ let you bugger me. But not now! I feel like a flobberworm and just want to go to sleep.”

Blaise laughed happily at that. “That means I did a good job!”

“Good enough that I'll give you back the favor promising to do my homework,” Draco informed him. “Which will give you a total of four favors to bet with in the next poker game.”

“You're a dear!” Blaise exclaimed with a grin before kissing Draco on the cheek.

It was a struggle – which Blaise made easier by helping – but Draco managed to get under his blankets. He didn't even care that he was still naked and covered in oil. The house elves would do his laundry tomorrow anyway, so what did that matter?

As Draco drifted off, Blaise left to make an appearance in the common room. He had his four favors in hand in case he felt like joining the game now that it would be just a few players rather than approximately 20. More importantly, he needed to let the rest of his dorm mates know that it was safe to go to bed if they wanted. Not that most Slytherins cared if they were walked in on or even watched when performing favors – which sort of added to the demand of certain ones.

However, Draco Malfoy was not most Slytherins, and his dorm mates knew better than to try to walk in on or watch him without express permission. Perhaps ironically, this was actually one of the ways that Draco had been able to double up his first few initial lost favors before he won as many as he now had. He specifically wrote one favor as  _watching_ him perform a favor. This was how Pansy knew for a fact that Draco had done things – she'd been the one to win the watching favor each time he put it into play.

Blaise sat down next to Pansy and whistled in appreciation that she'd amassed at good dozen favors. Before Blaise could decide whether he wanted to rejoin the game or not, Pansy held up a slip of paper. Her smirk was pure evil, but in a good way, in Blaise's opinion.

“I own a favor in which you promise to do anything,” she informed him. “I was going to hang onto it and trade it with Draco since he loves those –” she cut herself off to give him a significant look that let him know that she knew that Draco actually already had one, which made this one sort of illegal. “But I decided that I actually could use some pampering right about now.”

Blaise nodded with a sigh. “Looks like I going to be giving another massage.” 

Pansy smirked at him. “Looks like.”

“So... am I doing this in my bed, or out here in front of everyone?” Blaise wondered.

“Your bed,” Pansy stated, but then looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. “But don't worry, I won't mind you two in the room since I know you wanted to go to bed soon.”

Theo then reminded Blaise that a few of them had taken a leaf out of Draco's book. “I own a favor promising that I can watch Blaise perform a favor.”

“Well then, I guess that's our dorm full up for the night,” Blaise joked. 

A few older Slytherins laughed because they understood that with boys unable to enter the girls' dorms – being repelled by powerful magic – girls literally  _had_ to go to the boys' dorms when calling in or performing favors. Thus, the expression 'full up' referred to having a girl in one of the boys' dorms. If they were being honest – not really a Slytherin trait – most of the time, the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year dorms were 'full up.'

Blaise led Pansy to his dorm and gave her a massage every bit as erotic as Draco's had been, only she eventually decided to make him pleasure her with his tongue in exchange for spreading her legs for him. They closed the curtains at this point, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

***

 

During this particular poker game, Draco had amassed an astonishing amount of promised blowjobs. It seemed like every single student in the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years had promised oral as one of their favors, and then tossed them in the pot all at once. Which – as usual – Draco won. By this point, he had to have most of the total amount of favors in his hands because the rest of those still playing were down to one or two each. This would make it frustratingly hard to play a decent game until he called in some of the favors or purposely lost a big pot of them.

He sorted through them again, raising his brows when he came across one that read:  _a threesome with someone of your choosing, Marcus._ Draco sent a look of disbelief at Marcus. This was definitely a favor he didn't want to call in.

“Fine,” Draco muttered. “Since something has to be done, here's what we're going to do.” 

He sorted out five piles of favors – all placed face down on the table. That threesome was definitely in one of those piles, and he didn't care which. That said, he kept most of the blowjobs because he'd come to seriously love those.

“Here are five piles containing five favors each. That'll give some of you a chance to keep playing once I go to bed in a couple of minutes,” Draco informed them all. 

There was a definite huzzah in response to his statement. Draco simply rolled his eyes and pointed to the piles.

“I'm going to make it easy for everyone. Divide into five games and play without worrying about betting, the pots are already set. The winner of each pot owes me a bit of chocolate from Honeydukes – and please remember, I like my chocolate dark and without being tampered with.” He glared around the table to get his point across.

His fellow students all eagerly accepted his terms and divided up accordingly. He saw that a few who had been reduced to no favors left rejoined the game in the hopes that they had a chance since Draco wasn't playing. He had no real interest in who won the pots, but he stayed because he couldn't call in any favors while everyone was busy with the game.

When the games were won – about 20 minutes later – Draco decided to pull his next move. He laid out more favors on the table, but these ones were all face up. There were seven of them, which was all of the male Seventh Years and two of the female ones.

“I'm calling these in,” Draco stated as he waved his hand over the line of favors. “I prefer quality wine, but if you don't have that, I'll take well aged brandy or rum.”

One of the boys cursed under his breath, then spoke up: “All I have is firewhiskey!” 

“Fine,” Draco stated, trying to sound gracious even though they could all hear the annoyance in his voice. His new alcohol was summoned, and once it was on the table (which Goyle would bring to the dorm later), he smirked a bit deviously. “This is my last play for tonight. I'm going to call in these favors as well.”

This time, he handed the slips of papers directly to two Seventh Year girls who were both blonde and petite. They looked like they could be sisters, but they weren't. They weren't even related beyond the fact that most pureblooded families were related somewhere in their family trees.

The girls each read their slips, and then traded them since he had purposely gotten them wrong. Then the girls traded amused grins. Lastly, they smirked at Draco.

“Both together?” They asked.

“Of course,” he stated as if there could be no other option.

Blaise burst out jealously. “By Salazar, I'd  _kill_ to have a favor promising to be allowed to watch any of you right about now!”

“Too bad for you,” Draco drawled with a smug smirk, then he held out his arms to the girls and escorted them all the way to the shower in his dorm room.

The door was locked and warded – but not silenced just to tease Blaise. Then the three of them stripped off before Draco turned the closest shower on and adjusted the temperature. With a knowing smile, he waited for them to take over.

The one with gorgeous blue eyes got to her knees before him as the one with hazel eyes stepped behind him. “Which is your preferred shampoo?”

Draco summoned it and then handed it to her. She got busy washing his hair while the other one slowly stroked his shaft. Standing there under the hot water as one girl washed him up and the other sucked him off was almost better than one of Blaise's massages! 

He really wished that he could last all night, but eventually, their combined efforts had him holding onto one to steady himself as he filled the mouth of the other. Her blue eyes twinkled up at him merrily as she gulped every drop. The hazel eyed one took every opportunity to grope him as she kept him from falling down now that he was clean, slippery, and feeling like an overcooked noodle.

“Should we take turns working you back up?” Hazel eyes asked.

“I'd love a turn riding you,” Blue eyes informed him.

“No thank you,” Draco murmured. “Maybe the next time I'm in the mood to call in favors – if I have those particular ones of yours.”

“It really is all a game to you,” Blues eyes remarked with an incredulous smirk. “You could have any and all of us in your bed at any time, and yet you only accept exactly what is written on a favor slip.” 

“And you only accept certain favors, and even then, only when it seems that you have to,” Hazel eyes added also looking like she couldn't quite believe that Draco wouldn't take advantage of a pair of willing girls.

Draco shrugged, clearly not sorry to disappoint them. “I always get exactly what I want, and tonight, I wanted an interesting shower in addition to the blowjob I accept each night. I somehow have a slip promising one from literally everyone eligible to play poker!”

“Except for me,” Blue eyes reminded him with a soft laugh. “You just called mine in.”

“So I did,” Draco murmured, feeling just a bit sleepy.

“Which must mean you have one from me,” Hazel eyes pointed out. “You could call that in now while I'm still naked in your bathroom with you.”

“And I could just sit over here and watch so that the door isn't opened before you're done,” Blue eyes added with a smile.

“Er...” Draco took a moment to think this over. “Why not?”

Hazel eyes purred happily as she got to her knees before him. Draco grinned down at her a bit snidely. In his head, he reminded himself that he was a Malfoy, and having anyone on their knees before him was a sort of perk and right all rolled into one. She could guess what he was thinking but didn't let it bother her. Soon enough, he'd be a quivering mass of jelly in her hands.

Which was true. The lingering heat of the shower combined with her quite talented mouth soon had him shaking. He groaned and cried out, one hand on her head to steady himself and the other gripped a bar on the wall.

This time when he came, cried out in a way that sounded downright obscene as it echoed off the walls. Draco slumped, needing both of the girls to help him walk to his bed. Thankfully, one of them remembered to turn off the shower first. They both stole kisses from him, tempted to molest him while he was drowsy from his orgasm. However, they knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything again soon anyway, so they left him alone.

Blaise whistled at them appreciatively since they were basically strutting around his dorm room naked. Blue eyes grinned at him. “I have a favor promising fingering from you.”

“And I'm in the mood to watch,” Hazel eyes informed him. “If you're any good at it, I might be inclined to let you practice on me as well.”

“Yes please!” Blaise accepted eagerly. Then he patted his bed invitingly. “Come here.”

Theo groaned. “Damnit! I clearly need to win more favors!”

Everyone but Draco laughed. As for Draco, he was firmly passed out.

 

***

 

After everyone had been sitting in double potions for 20 minutes beyond their normal starting time and still no Snape, they were all starting to get a little bored. The responsible ones – such as Hermione – were doing their homework. Meanwhile, a few of the Gryffindor boys were wondering if they should play a few rounds of exploding snap.

Absolutely  _no one_ dared to suggest that they just leave. No matter how late Snape might be – and they had to admit, this was a first – they all knew he would punish them severely if they were gone when he arrived. He'd probably expect them to be working on whatever potion he planned to assign, but since there was no evidence of it anywhere, they couldn't just go ahead without him.

“I have a brilliant idea!” Blaise exclaimed as he pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket.

Pansy groaned. “I'm down to my last two favors, and I want to save them for when I think I might have a chance of winning.”

“No problem, Pans,” Blaise assured her. “We can play one round of winner take all. That way, none of us has to risk more than one favor – especially since Snape will probably show up just after we deal.”

“I'm not playing unless Draco has to put in one favor for every favor we put in the pot,” Theo stated firmly.

“Fine,” Draco accepted with a sigh. He didn't argue because he was bored and they had nothing better to do. Plus, he still held far more favors than anyone else.

“Excellent!” Theo cried out happily. “Are you in Mills? Daphne?”

“Sure,” they acquiesced.

Millicent pulled out her small stack of favors. “Ugh, I have a favor from a Seventh Year promising to do a potions essay, but I'm good at potions, so why would I need this?”

“Put it in the pot,” Draco advised with a shrug.

“I have a coveted favor for a massage from Blaise,” Pansy stated with an evil purr, waving the paper back and forth for a moment before adding it to the pot.

“I have a favor from a Sixth Year girl promising a back rub,” Blaise informed them as he added it to the pot.

“I can't say out loud what this favor promises,” Daphne said as she tossed it into the pot. 

“Why? Because you can't pronounce it or because you're too delicate to say it in mixed company?” Draco asked with a sneer.

Daphne rolled her eyes at him. “Because I'm not going to get into trouble for saying it out loud in a classroom!”

“I can't say this one out loud either,” Theo murmured. He tossed it into the pot and they all looked at Draco.

Draco sorted through his stack of favors, humming in thought. “Alright, since it's just us Fifth Years, is there anything you want me to put in the pot?”

Pansy snorted. “I'd love one of the ones promising anything, but I know you'd never part with them!”

“I could go for that thing with the Seventh Year blondes,” Blaise stated without shame.

“Me too,” Theo added with a slight blush.

“I'm all out of favors from Seventh Year blondes, but I have something similar from a Sixth Year girl. Can't remember her name,” Draco informed them. He tossed that into the pot.

“Oh just toss in five of your least important ones and get it over with,” Millicent cried out impatiently.

With a shrug, Draco tossed the slips one at a time like he was dealing out cards. “A homework assignment, breakfast in bed, and three I cannot say out loud.”

Pansy looked at the slip on top of the pot. “Yes!” She hissed happily. “That's the Seventh Year that I've been trying to win a favor from all month. Watch out!  _I'm_ winning this pot!”

“Did you forget that Draco's playing?” Theo grumbled.

The rest of the Slytherins all turned to look at Draco. “ _Damn_ !” 

Daphne pointed at him quite rudely. “I say that Draco cannot discard anything. He has to play the hand he is dealt the first time.”

Still bored, Draco simply crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. “Fine. But don't be surprised when I win anyway.”

The cards were dealt out, and when Draco picked his up, he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit evilly.

“Damn!” Theo spat out as he folded.

“Oh no you don't, _darling_!” Pansy drawled smugly, referring to Draco's evil laugh. “I have such a good hand that I only have one card to discard and no matter what I get, I'm going to win.

“You're bluffing,” Millicent stated in a flat tone.

“Try me,” Pansy practically sang out.

Cards were discarded and new ones dealt out.

“Damn!” Daphne swore as she folded.

“Still think you're going to win?” Pansy asked, her tone sounding like venom dripping in honey.

“Of course,” Draco stated, but since he actually wanted Pansy to win, he didn't just flip his cards over.

Pansy revealed her hand with a proud flourish. “Three aces! You may all weep now.”

Blaise groaned and tossed his cards at the discard pile. “Bugger!”

Millicent sighed grumpily and tossed her cards onto the table. Which just left Draco. He smoothed out his expression and slid his cards facedown into the discard pile in a way that no one would be able to pick out for certain.

Pansy hissed in triumph, throwing her hands in the air. “I  _told_ you that I was going to win this pot!”

Blaise grinned at her. “Perfect, now you have more favors to play with.”

“Not me, I'm out,” Theo grumbled.

Draco held up his hands. “Don't look at me, I literally  _can't_ call in any of your favors right now. Not unless you want to play a prank –” He stopped abruptly before continuing. “That's not a bad idea. Go put slugs on Snape's chair or something.” Draco ordered as he sorted through his large pile of favors. He located the one in question and held it out.

“I'm going to be in detention until I'm 90 if I do that!” Theo protested, but then heaved a great sigh. He stood up and walked to the aforementioned chair. “It's black so... Aguamenti!”

“Good one!” Millicent praised him. “He shouldn't notice that before he sits down.”

“Please hit me with a stomach churning jinx so that I have an excuse to go to the hospital wing!” Theo begged. He took his favor slip back, tore it up, and then wrote out a new favor.

“Oh quit whinging!” Pansy growled. “And somebody shuffle so that we can play another round before Snape gets here.”

Theo sighed. “I promise to wait on someone hand and foot for an entire day.” This was a slightly safer favor since he couldn't be ordered to prank any more teachers.

“I could do with another servant,” Draco stated with a tone that suggested that this was exactly as important as the fact that the sky is blue. Well actually, it was rather gray and cloudy at the moment, but that was beside the point.

“Same deal, Draco!” Pansy insisted.

“Fine,” Draco acquiesced with a bored sigh.

The pot of favors was quickly filled, and then the game commenced. Theo whooped in sheer joy. This prompted everyone to stare at him.

“The _point_ of poker is to try to _bluff,_ you half wit,” Draco drawled as he tossed his cards onto the table. Everyone else promptly folded too.

Theo snatched up the pile of favors. “Excuse me, but am I or am I not a Slytherin?” 

They all rolled their eyes at that. Blowing out an amused puff of breath, Theo revealed the hand he had been dealt. It was utter crap.

“Impressive,” Draco praised grudgingly.

“I didn't know you had it in you,” Pansy admitted.

Daphne kissed his cheek. “It's good to see someone other than Draco win, for a change.”

Draco snorted. “Only because I'm playing with handicaps.”

“Well, I'm out,” Blaise grumbled. Both Daphne and Millicent groused: “Me too.”

Draco waved his stack of favors – and actually, this wasn't even the ten or so that he valued the most. Those (along with the ones promising  _him_ to do anything) were back in his dorm in a locked box. “I can keep doing this all day.”

They were all surprised when someone cleared his throat. Turning slowly, they saw Seamus standing right next to them. Draco wasn't the only one to raise a brow in askance.

“Playin' poker?” Seamus stated more than asked. “I'm a fair hand at poker, if you wouldn't mind me joinin'”

The remaining Slytherin players all exchanged a look. Finally, Draco sighed. “You get to write down ten favors – each on their own slip of paper. These are things that you must actually do if they're called in  _and_ they have to all be different. You can't just write  _one homework assignment_ on all ten slips. Lastly, the favors can be anything you want, but try to make them something others will want done.”

“You probably shouldn't promise to do _any_ homework assignments!” Ron heckled from across the room.

Harry stood up. “I've played poker before, and I'm bored, so...” He trailed off with a shrug. “I'll play, provided that Malfoy still has those handicaps.”

Draco smirked. “Oh? Scared you'll lose if we play fairly?”

Harry snorted. “Hardly! I just know that there is no such thing as playing fair against a Slytherin unless he's handicapped.”

Draco was going to pretend to be offended just on principle, but this was actually such a lofty compliment that it took all he had not to grin. “Fine,” he drawled, managing to sound bored – he hoped.

Hermione could be heard muttering about stupid boys, but she didn't say anything directly to any of them as Harry took a seat around the lab table that was being used as a poker table. Blaise, Millicent, and Daphne went back to their original seats to make room for Harry and Seamus. The two Gryffindors quickly scribbled down their favors.

They managed to play two whole rounds – Pansy winning one and Theo the other – before someone reminded them that class may as well be over in ten more minutes since there was no way they'd be able to make a potion by the end of class, even if Snape  _did_ show up. Now on a bit of a time constraint – not an urgent one, mind – Draco decided to change the rules again.

“This will be the last round, but I want it to be just between Potter and me,” Draco stated with a tone of challenge. “We'll each place just one slip of paper into the pot, and it will be a unnamed favor – anything not outright illegal or against most school rules – to be used at a later date. And I will still be handicapped.”

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo gasped incredulously. Harry looked at the three of them for a few seconds each. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Why? What's the catch? Why are they acting like this is weird?” Harry wondered, still very much suspicious.

“No catch,” Draco assured him. And it was true. If Harry won, Draco fully intended to fulfill his end when it came time to pay the favor. He supposed that it could be considered a catch if _he_ won, however, since he had something devious in mind. “Well,” he amended. “Not unless you consider owing me a favor of my choosing a catch.”

Harry didn't believe him for a second. “I'm not actually an idiot,” he stated. “I know they wouldn't be bug-eyed if there wasn't a catch I'm not seeing somehow.”

Blaise had the audacity to laugh. He pounded Harry on the back as if in congratulations. “There might be some Slytherin in you after all! That said, the reason that the three of us are incredulous is right there.” He pointed to the still very large stack of favors that Draco owned. “He could have put up that entire stack against your one slip, and he  _still_ wouldn't owe you anything personally. You'd literally own everyone in Slytherin Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year, but you wouldn't have so much as a hint of a claim on Draco.  _That's_ why we're incredulous.”

“No one owns favors from Draco,” Theo muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.

Draco rolled his eyes. “This is Potter I'm playing. He's not interested in owning the upper half of our House. If he was, I would have offered all these slips before I offered one from me.”

“So... I'm still confused,” Harry murmured. “ _Why_ did you offer one favor?”

Draco decided to lie, and enlisted his most bored sounding voice. “Because I think I will call in the favor during our next Quidditch match. If you're about to catch the snitch, I can ask you not to, and you'll have to let it go, just the once.”

“That would be against school rules!” Harry roared in protest.

“Hence why I said nothing against _most_ school rules,” Draco informed him with a sneer.

Harry scrutinized him for a moment. “Fine, just don't be surprised if I call in the same favor during our next match.”

Draco smirked smugly. “You have to win first.” He then placed his hands on the table and looked to Seamus. “Just so he can't accuse me of cheating when I win, I think you had best deal out the cards.”

“Right,” Seamus agreed, promptly complying.

Draco didn't even bother to look at his cards since he knew that he had to play whatever he was dealt. Harry took his cards, rearranged them to his liking, discarded two, and then smiled when he got his new cards. He gestured to Draco's cards with his chin.

Draco simply invited Harry to lay out his hand. With a happy shrug, Harry showed everyone his hand – Three Kings. The silence was palpable as everyone held their breath and crowded around to see the game for themselves.

Draco slowly flipped his cards over one at a time. The thing was, he really wasn't cheating. He really was bound by the handicap that he couldn't discard any cards and had to play what he was dealt the first time. That said, he also was  _really_ lucky at poker.

Even so, it took a bit of effort not to show his surprise when his first three cards flipped over to reveal an ace, a queen, and then another ace. Just one more ace, and he'll have won! So he flipped over the next card, and it was an ace! Elated, he picked up and tossed the last card on top of the rest, and it turned out to be an ace too.

Draco was stunned. And he wasn't the only one. The entire class was staring at his cards in shock.

_I won... I bloody won! I bloody won against Harry Potter!!!_

“How did you do that?” Harry whispered. 

Draco leaned across the table to peer into Harry's eyes. “A tip for you, in the future,  _never_ play poker with a Malfoy. We always win.”

And with that, Draco gathered up his belongings and left the dungeon.

 

***

 

Draco waited a week before enacting his devious plan. During that week, he was near hounded during the poker games. Everyone wanted to win  _the favor_ from him! He even had students from other houses begging to give Draco anything he wanted in exchange for Harry's favor!

But no, Draco had plans...

He just wasn't sure how to maneuver Harry into agreeing to hear him out in private somewhere. After an assisted shower by a gorgeous Sixth Year girl, and a toe curling massage from Blaise – which actually happened the other way around – Draco was roaming the halls since he couldn't get out of his prefect duties and go to sleep like he wanted.

He had just walked to the end of a hallway, checked to see if anyone was in the empty classroom, and then turned to walk away when he was nearly startled to death. Behind him, where the hall  _had_ been empty a moment ago, stood Harry Potter.

“Potter!” Draco squeaked before he could stop himself.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I – er – heard a rumor that you spent nearly a half an hour in the shower with a  _girl_ .”

Draco was taken aback at how quickly that rumor had spread. It had practically just happened! Unless Harry was referring to a previous time.

“What's it to you, Potter?” Draco asked a bit snottily.

“Nothing, except isn't that a bit _too_ uncaring of school rules for a prefect?” Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco shrugged. “Nothing bad happened. She just washed my hair and scrubbed me clean.”

Harry flushed at the implication. “And – er... You do that often?”

“Whenever I've won the favor from someone I like the look of and am in the mood to call it in,” Draco admitted honestly.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and muttered: “Slytherins!”

Draco grinned. “Speaking of Slytherins and favors, I wanted to talk to you about what you owe me.” Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the empty classroom. 

Considering that Harry had somehow managed to sneak up on him, Draco wasn't taking any chances. He lit his wand and aimed it all around the room muttering a detection spell. Satisfied, he then locked the door and cast a silencing spell.

“Now,” Draco muttered. “You have to do whatever I want you to.”

Harry gulped nervously. “And... what exactly do you want me to do?”

“I want something very specific from you, but since I am almost certain that you will refuse, I'll _consider_ trading the one favor for three lesser – but still specific – favors,” Draco explained.

Harry felt his blood run cold. There was basically  _no way_ that Draco didn't have something bad in mind. Harry inhaled a deep breath.

“Again, what do you want?” Harry demanded, trying to sound confident.

Draco stepped so close to Harry that they could have kissed if they wanted, which made Harry wonder why he was thinking about kissing Draco. More importantly, why did thinking about kissing Draco make him feel good? No wait,  _more_ importantly, why did kissing Draco sound like such a good idea?

Draco slid a hand around behind Harry and caressed his firm arse. “I want this.”

“What?” Harry asked in a breathless whisper.

Draco squeezed one cheek before wedging his fingers in the valley between the cheeks the best he could with clothes in the way. “If you're really going to pretend to be dense, I'll spell it out for you. I want you to let me bugger you.”

Harry gasped out almost silently at that. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to think! He'd honestly expected Draco to ask for something humiliating – such as stripping off and streaking through the castle.

“Er... Erm...” Harry tried to speak. “Er...”

Draco stared intently into his eyes. 

“But... Isn't that a bit much for a favor won in a bet?” Harry finally managed to say. It wasn't what he actually wanted to know, but his mind was racing and it was the first thought that made any kind of sense.

Draco laughed and pulled out the stack of favors that he had on him. “Oral sex, actual sex, threesomes, light bondage,” Draco rattled off as he held certain slips up for Harry to see. “These are some of the more in demand favors. You didn't actually think that we were so Gryffindor as to trade only homework and harmless pranks, did you?”

Harry sighed in defeat. “I guess not. So... what are the other three specific favors you might trade for?”

“Oral sex – you on your knees sucking me off – and then, well, I suppose that I would let you bugger me, but the third favor would be anything I want right here the same time next week.”

“Those aren't really lesser favors!” Harry protested hotly. “It's me doing what you want next week while I basically do what you want this week too!”

Draco shrugged. “I don't know, if I trade that third favor next week for the same three as right now, you could get quite a lot out of me. It's rather Slytherin in sheer brilliance, if I do say so myself.”

“But I! But you! But!” Harry felt tongue tied. His choices seemed to be: let Draco have sex with _him_ once – right here, right now – or have sex with _Draco_ a _lot_ of times. He started pacing as he thought.

He hadn't really been interested in anyone since Cho, and well, that kiss was so weird that it was sort of a good thing that she decided she wasn't interested in him after all. On the other hand, one strange kiss was all the experience he had. On the third hand, he was a healthy teenaged boy who did actually think about sex when he wasn't worried about a certain Dark Lord trying to kill him or Umbridge continually torturing him.

In fact! Draco was partially responsible for his current suffering as he went out of his way to help Harry get in trouble with Umbridge. It seemed only fair that Harry get to bugger him in return. Possibly a lot of times...

Harry took one moment to wonder why he didn't seem to care that Draco was a bloke, but there was no reason he could figure. So, he decided that it must be because Draco was an enemy, and thus getting one over on him would be thoroughly satisfying. Yeah, that must be it.

“Okay, so wait,” Harry finally responded. “I don't really think it's fair to have an endless loop of favors. So, what about this? I bugger you this time, you bugger me next time, and then that's it. The favor is finished. If – after that – there's any more buggering to be done, it's because we both want to and not because we have to comply with some stupid favor won in a card game.”

Draco was in shock. He could not believe that his scheme actually worked! He was still waiting for Harry to try to talk him down! However, he was not about to pass up the chance when given to him so – well, almost innocently. A bit naïvely. 

“That sounds fair to me,” Draco agreed.

“Oh God!” Harry exclaimed, pulling on his hair. He was even more nervous now that they had reached an agreement. “How am I supposed to do this? Is there, er, something I'm supposed to do?”

For the first time ever – around Harry anyway – Draco dropped all his pretense and attitude. He held out his hands as if trying to soothe a frightened animal. “Just relax. There are spells I can use to prepare me, and I brought oil with me. Mostly because I'd just had a massage and it was in my robe pocket when I got dressed, but it worked out for the best.”

Draco cast the spells, and then walked over to one of the tables that two people shared during class. “I can bend over the table or I can sit on it facing you, or we can even try laying on it, but that one seems a bit awkward to me, don't you think?”

“Oh God, this is really happening,” Harry muttered as he took a few steps forward. “Should... should we get undressed?”

“If you want,” Draco murmured. He then unbuttoned his robe. He was wearing his favorite silk pajamas underneath.

Harry's breath caught. He hesitated, and then unbuttoned his robe too. Underneath, he was wearing his most comfortable old and worn out jeans, and a ratty tee shirt full of holes.

Less than a minute later, they were both naked. Harry took another deep breath in an attempt to calm his escalating panic. His whole body was trembling from a combination of nervousness and want.

“Okay, so,” Harry said, pointing at the table. “You should bend over that.”

“Mmmhmm,” Draco agreed, secretly glad that it was dark in the room and Harry wouldn't be able to see him blushing. He was very glad that Blaise had worked him up during that massage because he was still fairly relaxed and horny. The shower with the girl had also been relaxing, so now that Draco had performed the spells to prepare him, he should be able to enjoy this quite a bit.

Harry Accio'd the bottle of oil, and then used it to lubricate the both of them. He had no idea how much to use, so he used more than was probably necessary, but it seemed like a better idea to use too much than not enough in this case. Then he lined his shaft – which was inexplicably hard all on its own with no help from Harry – up with Draco's hole.

“Are you _sure_ about this?” Harry asked, still feeling a bit like he must be dreaming. Why he was dreaming of having sex with Draco was a mystery that he'd have to think about later.

“Yes, so do it before I hex you,” Draco insisted. He was laying over the table in a way that was surprisingly comfortable, and it took all he had not to grin triumphantly. For once, everything was working out the way he planned!

“Okay,” Harry murmured, taking another deep breath. He slowly pushed into Draco, making small noises of pleasure and disbelief at how good it felt. Draco helped him by rocking a little, and then Harry was buried deep. “Oh!” His head was spinning again and he felt like he couldn't tell up from down.

Draco propped himself up on his arms so that he could look over his shoulder at Harry. “Something wrong?”

“God no!” Harry exclaimed. He slowly pulled out so that he could push back in. “This feels so good!”

With a delighted smile, Draco rested his head on his arms. “I think so too.”

It was then that Harry remembered that his friends had all told him that virgins usually finished almost as soon as they started. He didn't want it to be over quite so quickly, so he decided to slow back down anytime he seemed to be getting close. Which was actually frustrating because the longer he did this, the more he just wanted to pound into Draco until he lost his load. That particular thought made him choke on a gasp and almost lose all control, but he persevered. 

Draco didn't mind at all. The way they were, Harry was hitting all the right spots inside him. Spots that felt so good he almost wished he had let Blaise show them to him a long time ago. 

That said, he was infinitely grateful that his first time was with Harry for so many reasons. The one he would tell anyone who asked was that he wanted to be the one to sully the boy who lived, but the reason he would keep secret was that he just wanted Harry. Full stop. He wanted the green-eyed, black-haired boy who was always a pain in his arse to be – well – a pain in his arse.

Not that Draco was in pain at the moment. He was so much  _not_ in pain that he was moaning and writhing. There was no direct stimulation to his shaft, but even so, he was getting close.

Harry stopped just as he was buried deep, then he groaned and rested his head on Draco's back.

“Did you just?” Draco wondered. It felt a bit anticlimactic. 

“No,” Harry panted out with a heavy breath. “I just... I think this is wrong. My first time shouldn't be with someone I'm not even looking at. I should... I should have you turn around.”

Draco smiled at that, which he of course hid from Harry. He had a reputation to uphold and could not be seen as eager. Even though he completely was eager. Very very eager!

“Alright,” Draco murmured in acquiescence. “Let's use our clothes and robes for padding and lay on the floor.”

“Sounds good,” Harry stated in agreement. He pulled out of Draco with a groan. He already wanted to plunge back into that blissful heat, but he held back for a few moments.

They shifted until they were on a hastily formed pile of clothes, and then Draco spread his legs in a clear invitation. Harry lay on top of him and slid back inside because that was what he wanted most of all, but then he remained still.

“Problem?” Draco asked in frustration. He _really_ wanted Harry to get back to hitting all those spots that felt incredible.

Harry shook his head, and then kissed Draco. It was hesitant at first, but then both of them relaxed into it, making it soft and tender. Then it felt like an inexplicable heat overpowered them, turning the kiss into heavy snogging that lasted longer than their initial sex had. By the time Harry felt ready to resume his thrusting, they were both panting heavily and felt a bit dizzy from the lack of air.

This time, Draco clung to Harry because their bodies were close enough that Draco's shaft was receiving plenty of direct stimulation. It felt even better than before! It was now  _his_ head that was spinning!

And then suddenly, Draco felt like the entire world was spinning. He cried out and arched his back as he held Harry tight. Harry slowed down and shivered a bit as he felt Draco's orgasm ripple around his shaft. He completely lost all control, jerking wildly as he pumped Draco full. A long and drawn out groan announced that he was definitely in heaven at the moment.

Harry collapsed onto Draco and they lay there for a long time just panting heavily and enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. Both drifted off to sleep for a bit, only to be startled awake when Peeves started singing an insane song very loudly outside the door to the classroom they were in. They could tell by the lyrics that he had not entered the room and caught them yet, he was just entertaining himself in the hall.

“We should get dressed!” Harry suggested frantically.

Draco simply nodded in agreement and they both scrambled to their feet. After they were dressed, Harry turned to end the spells on the door. Draco caught his arm for a second before dropping it again.

“So, same time and place next week?”

Harry paused to look at him as he remembered that he promised to let Draco bugger him the next time. “Er... Yeah.”

“Good!” Draco stated with a smug smirk. 

After that, they both abandoned the classroom, Harry somehow managing to disappear the one moment Draco wasn't looking at him. With a shrug, Draco strode confidently to the Slytherin dungeon, knowing that he was a prefect and had an excuse to be out of bed – well, on his way to bed. All in all, life was good at the moment.

 

***

 

Harry arrived at the classroom on time the next week. He was still as nervous as ever because – despite having all week to accept what had happened, and realizing that he had liked it a lot – Well... This time, Harry was supposed to let Draco bugger him, and that was a whole other can of worms. What if Draco rushed things and hurt him?

Draco was already waiting for Harry. He gestured to the floor. “I detoured through the divination tower and borrowed a few cushions.”

This made Harry smile and sigh in relief. At least it seemed like Draco was putting some effort into making this an enjoyable experience for the both of them. He promptly turned to cast spells to lock the door and silence any noise they made.

Draco waited for Harry to come closer, and then reached out to unbutton Harry's robe. This time, Harry was wearing his sleepwear, which was a well worn pair of boxers and a thin, white muscle shirt. Draco groaned in longing at the sight he made. The inexplicably  _sexy_ sight.

Harry busied himself unbuttoning Draco's robe, happy to find that he was wearing only his pajama bottoms. His hands positively delighted in stroking the smooth chest that had a only a few small patches of hair here and there. Draco shivered at the touch, and then when they were both naked, he tugged Harry onto the cushions. 

Harry yielded to Draco's maneuvering. He was now laying on his back with Draco between his legs, but so far, they were only exploring each other. Harry took hold of Draco's left arm and kissed and licked the smooth white skin from his wrist to the inner part of his elbow, which tickled just enough to make Draco squirm. Then Harry repeated it on the other arm.

This was so erotic that Draco abandoned all attempts at foreplay. He cast the necessary spells to prepare Harry, and then grabbed his bottle of oil out of his robe pocket. After oiling them both up as much as he thought necessary, Draco paused to look Harry in the eye.

“You said last time that you were a virgin,” he then looked away with a blush as he muttered: “And so was I,” before looking Harry in the eyes again. “Anyway, I just think I should warn you that this will burn a little and feel uncomfortable and even painful at first, but it will get better.”

“I know,” Harry murmured, and then blushed. “I read a book about it after last time so that I'd know what to expect.”

“Good,” Draco murmured, and then snogged him senseless for a while before using the distraction to push into Harry.

Harry groaned and clung to Draco, panting from what appeared to be a combination of pain and pleasure. Draco knew the the only thing he could do was go slowly and wait for Harry to relax and accept him. It didn't take  _too_ long before Draco was buried deep.

“Oh Salazar!” Draco whispered almost silently. “That feels so good!”

“I know,” Harry murmured with a soft chuckle. “It's starting to feel pretty good from this side too.”

Harry pulled Draco close and held onto him so that he could focus on snogging while Draco focused on thrusting. Both of them were curious to see if Draco could last as long as Harry had, but he didn't for a couple of reasons. First, each time Harry kissed him, it was all Draco could do not to lose all control. Secondly, Harry had focused on remaining slow, but Draco just couldn't. He wanted to pound into Harry as much as possible, so he did.

This energetic pounding was thoroughly satisfying to both of them. They felt like they were hurtling toward the edge of an abyss that would soon swallow them whole. Draco was tempted to squeal – actually _squeal,_ like a girl – so he bit down on Harry's shoulder to stifle the embarrassing sound.

Frustrated that he could no longer kiss Draco, Harry writhed and arched up into Draco. “Oh God!” He cried out repeatedly, knowing that the end was very near for him. And then he felt like he was flying as he squirted thick stripes between them. 

Draco felt the rippling of Harry's orgasm and continued to pound into him, speeding up even more. It wasn't until Harry caught his breath and seemed to melt into a puddle that Draco felt an explosion rip through him. He bit Harry's shoulder even harder and shuddered in ecstasy as he filled Harry to overflowing.

Then Draco melted onto Harry and they both lay there, happy to never move again, if at all possible. But it wasn't possible. Sadly, they both had to get back to their respective dorms before anyone noticed they weren't where they were supposed to be.

In silence, they each got up and dressed. It felt extremely awkward now that they had no reason to ever meet in secret like this again. Harry half wished that he could suggest another poker game between them, but he was fairly certain that neither of them had a deck of cards on hand.

Still in that awkward silence, Harry ended the silencing and locking spells on the door. As he reached out to take hold of the doorknob, Draco grabbed his arm. Then he cleared his throat.

“Same time next week?”

Feeling like the sun had just come out, Harry grinned. He then nodded. “Same time, same place.”

Relieved, Draco smiled and kissed Harry. With a feeling of elation, both strolled back to their dorms, Harry disappearing after a couple of steps. Draco shook his head even as he continued to smile.

He knew that they would have to remain enemies in public, but in private, this could be a good way to relieve stress for the both of them. Once he got back to his dorm room, he ignored the fact that his dorm mates all shifted in their beds to watch him. He simply pulled off his school robe and slipped into bed, a happy sigh escaping him as he drifted off toward sleep.

Blaise smirked, understanding that Draco had just come back from an extremely good experience. He couldn't guess the specifics, but he was happy for his friend. Draco was increasingly under more and more stress, and so deserved to find happiness where he could. 

“Good night,” Blaise whispered across the room.

“Very good night!” Draco agreed, letting out another blissful sigh, and then passing out.

 

 


End file.
